Attack on the Titan
by SuperSerb
Summary: Evil Croatians and Albanians cannot destroy the might that is SERBIA! Not matter how hard they try! Srbija srbija srbija


One day, Eren was putting up Serbian flags in the base while Jean was keeping a look out for any possible Titans. Many years ago, the Titans, which was really just another name for the evil Croatians and Albanians, had tried to destroy the planet and the good that is Serbia. Serbia was trying to rebuilt humanity after Albania and Croatia had used the nuclear warfare on America and decimated the planet. But now Serbia was under attack yet again! Evil Crobanian titans were approaching the base. Jean saw the titans approaching and alerted the team.

"No!" Eren yelled at the Titans, "I will not let you destroy my homeland!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Levi said as the towering titans smashed down on the city of Belgrade, "We must retreat!"

"No!" Eren boomed, "A true warrior never retreats! We must save Serbia!"

"Get lost you evil titans!" Mikasa yelled at the evil Croatians and Albanians.

"No," Levi said, "There is nothing we can do... it is all over."

Just at that moment, Sergei Milanović, the bravest and most respected soldier in the region who also just happened to be an amazingly talented scientist, walked into the room.

"I hear you have a few problems here," Sergei said.

"Yes," Eren said, "It's the Serbians and Albanians! They're destroying Serbia!"

"No!" Sergei yelled, "I cannot allow this!"

Eren then morphed into the super ultra titan and tried fighting the other titans but it was no use.

"Stop Eren!" Sergei said, "I have a better idea!"

"Really?!" Eren turned back into a person again, "And what is that?"

"I have developed a special nuclear bomb which will only work on Albanians and Croatians," Sergei grinned.

"Excellent!" Eren yelled, "Time to use it and save Serbia!"

Sergei nodded and headed up to the top of the tower.

"Take this you SCUMS!" Sergei yelled as he set off the bomb and pink gas floated everywhere, which exploded all the titans. And then it was over. Serbia had won over the ultimate evils of Albania and Croatia.

"Good gosh Sergei!" Jean said, "You have finally brought us victory!"

"All in a day's works," Sergei grinned. But it wasn't to last.

"Not so fast," yelled Reiner, as he and Bertolt ran at the others.

"What is it?!" asked Ymir.

"I was really the King of Albania this whole time!" Reiner laughed as he morphed into the Albanian Titan. They had been betrayed.

"R-Reiner?!" Eren was shocked. But he shouldn't have been as Albanins are all scumbag liars and this was pretty predictable of them.

"Ahhahaha," Bertolt laughed, "And I am really the King of Croatia!"

And so then he morphed into the evil Croatian titan. The team was shocked.

"Oh no!" Eren yelled, "We are doomed!"

"Not so fast!" Sergei said, "Calm down, it just takes a little longer for my special weapon to work on king type titans, that's all."

And he was right of course. Suddenly the nuclear bomb gas spread more and Albania and Croatia Titan both exploded. Luckily, the explosion of a Titan cannot hurt Serbians and so the base and the team was ok.

"Sergei, you did it!" Jean said, "For real this time!"

"Indeed I did," Sergei grinned, "All in a day's works, my friend."

They were celebrating their ultimate victory over the titans when suddenly they heard a sound in the distance like helicopter propellors. Barack Obama flew down from a helicopter that was in the sky and stepped out to greet the team. After America was destroyed Obama became the world president, and so now he was in charge of the whole world.

"I say," said Barack, "Sergei! You have saved the world! It is a shame that I have the title of World President Sergei... for I am unworthy of your precsense. Wait a minute, I have an idea! From now on Sergei... you shall be World President! This is our thanks to you for saving the world!"

"Yes!" Sergei smiled as he took the special golden medal from Obama, "Thank you!"

From now on the world had a new leader, and he was universally beloved by the whole Earth's citizens. Now that the old era of evil Crobania was over, it was time to start a new era, a new era of peace and tranquility. A new era of... Serbia.

End.


End file.
